


Practice - Bagginshield fluff

by procoffeinating



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick practice bagginshield fluff, while I get back into drawing mood (05.06.2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice - Bagginshield fluff

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

 .

 

 

.


End file.
